


Yes, Tom - Chapter 16

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [16]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 16

So Tom and I were packed and ready to go. We shipped a lot of our stuff back to Tom’s house in London, since we wouldn’t get to return to Iceland. I was a little upset, as we didn’t get as much of a chance to enjoy the country as I would have liked. Our flight was scheduled to leave at 5PM and as we were getting ready to go I noticed I had a text. It was from my ex, Michael. It said:  _Hey I saw your mom and she said you’re coming home for Thanksgiving. Can we talk?_

My stomach dropped. I was actually terrified. I knew it was ridiculous, but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t want Tom to know he texted. I didn’t want him to be upset when it wasn’t even my fault. So I texted him back:  _I can’t. I have a boyfriend._ I hoped that would be it, but he texted right back:  _The actor guy? Come on, just call me. We never talked this thing out. Please._ I had already texted him once, which was against the rules and I knew Tom would go insane. He just was so insecure about stuff like that, and to be honest, I felt horrible knowing this would hurt his feelings. Then the phone rang.

“Is that your phone?” Tom popped back into our room to get my carry-on bag for me as the phone continued to ring. 

“Yeah, uh, wrong number,” I mumbled. I pushed ignore, grabbing my purse and running up to kiss Tom.

“What did I do to deserve that?” Looking down at me, a tiny smile curled across his lips.

“I just love you. And I’m glad you’re going with me.” The tiny smile erupted into a grin and he kissed me, holding my bag with one hand, the other around my waist.

“I love you too, darling. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.” Tom opened the door for me and we left for the airport. I tried not to think about Michael. I was already nervous enough and I didn’t need the added stress.

****

The flight to Boston went really well. Tom insisted I stay awake the whole flight because we weren’t staying in Wisconsin very long and it would help with the jet lag. So we played Scrabble on my iPad (we had an ongoing competition for number of games won, of which Tom was now ahead, 12-10). His vocabulary was incredible, but he always took forever to play his word. It was aggravating and cute at the same time. 

Once we got to Boston, things started to go downhill. I had not yet had much experience with Tom’s fans. Not firsthand, anyway. But the moment we got off the plane in Boston I could see people taking photos with their phones and stuff. Eventually, two girls came up to us asking him for an autograph. It was really intrusive, to be honest, and I was more than a little irritated. Luckily, our layover was only two hours, so we boarded shortly thereafter.

The flight to Chicago was even worse. One of the flight attendants was particularly flirty, and seemed determine to refuse to acknowledge my existence. I was stressed and annoyed.

“You know, you could introduce me as your girlfriend. Maybe then she would stop trying to put her breasts in your face,” I snipped, not interested in hiding my displeasure.

“While I find it adorable that you’re jealous, you need to stop with the attitude. She knows you’re my girlfriend, I was holding your hand.” He was giving me the look, the ‘you are trying my patience but I love you so I’m giving you a huge amount of leeway right now’ look.  _Sigh._  

“I’m not jealous, she’s rude. And you were only holding my hand until she came over.” He reached over, taking my hand and pressing it to his lips.

“Is that better? Now it’s quite obvious, right?”

“Whatever.” I just had never seen this side of him, where he just would drop everything to make fans happy and I had to just sit there like a fucking puppy. I understood, but he didn’t have to bend over backwards for every woman around.

“Darling, we have a very long day, and it’s only partially over. I understand you’re stressed, but you need to quit. People are like that everywhere, I can’t very well be rude to everyone.” He kept kissing my hand, staring at me, trying to calm me down.

“Can I at least have a glass of wine?” I batted my eyelashes, hoping to at least  have that small measure of comfort.

“We still have a three hour flight and a two hour drive…”

“Fine.” I pulled my hand away from him, knowing already he was just starting a very long-winded explanation as to why I wasn’t allowed to have a glass of wine. 

He leaned in very close, his breath against my ear sending shivers down my spine. “Elizabeth,  _that is it_. Do you hear me?”

I took a deep breath, relaxing my body and my mind at once. “Yes, Tom.”

“And?”

“I’m sorry.” I dropped my eyes, trying to look as demure as possible even though inside I was still mad.  _Did I really have to put up with this all the time though?_ I wasn’t sure my temper or my self-esteem could take it. And it wasn’t going to get better, not if he became even more famous. 

Tom wrapped his hand around the nape of my neck, massaging softly along my hairline, then kissed me deeply. “Darling, all of that is just work. You’re everything to me. I love you.” His lips met mine again, hot and urgent and suddenly I didn’t care that we were on a plane and I didn’t care about his fans or anything else, I just wanted him. He was intoxicating and he always knew just how to calm me down, using a combination of boyish charm and a firm hand. 

“I love you, too, Tom.”

“Let me see your phone, sweetheart.” All the color drained from my face until I realized he wanted to make a note of the rules I had broken.

“Umm… I’ll do it. What do you want me to put?” I reached into my purse and fished out my phone, opening up the application.

“You can just put ‘being disrespectful’ and ‘talking back’. I’ll let the other ones slide.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” I entered them, and then I noticed I had a voicemail. I just knew it was Michael. I should have never even texted him back. I didn’t know what to do. I put my phone away and rested my head on Tom’s shoulder, pushing it from my mind.

“Want to watch a movie?” Tom took my hand. “Or we can play Scrabble again. Or we can do a crossword…” He raised one eyebrow at me. He was trying so hard to comfort me and now I felt more than a little guilty for being so grumpy.

“Whatever you want. You can pick.”

“Okay, umm… let’s finish the crossword puzzle we started yesterday.” I was only half-listening. I was staring. The way he spoke, his little facial tics and the endless hand gestures. I couldn’t believe I was taking him home to meet my mom. I just hoped we could keep everything hidden. Despite everything, I loved Tom so much, and I loved our special life together. I didn’t want anything to ruin it.

****

The rest of the flight was quiet, and when the flight attendant asked for a photo before we landed, Tom turned to me first, asking if it was okay. I thought my heart might burst, and it was worth it alone just for the look on the attendant’s face. 

There wasn’t a Madison flight so late at night, so we were going to rent a car from Chicago and drive. It was only two hours, and we were just going to check in at the hotel anyway. We already told my mom we wouldn’t see her until the next morning. When we finally got to the hotel it was midnight, and we were both exhausted. I texted my mom and let her know we’d made it safely and we actually went right to sleep. 

****

The next morning when I woke up, I was a bundle of nerves. Before Tom woke up, I sneaked into the bathroom and texted Michael:  _I’m serious. I can’t talk to you anymore. I’m in love, and I’m happy. I wish you the best._ I was so relieved when he didn’t text me back. It was like a huge weight off my shoulders. I deleted all the messages and went to crawl back into bed. When I opened the bathroom door, Tom was standing there.

“Oh my god, you scared me!”

“Good morning sweetheart, did you call your mom?” He gestured to the phone in my hand.

“No, I was waiting until you woke up. I just wanted to answer if she called.” I had now officially lied to Tom on three different occasions about Michael. I prayed it was finally over. 

When he came back out of the bathroom, he only had to say my name and I knew. “Elizabeth.” I doubt anyone else would notice, to be honest. But I could. It was a specific way of pronouncing it, slightly clipped, lower timbre, that made me always know it was time. 

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to warn you just once: I’ve been very forgiving because you were so nervous, and I understand. But rules are to be followed, no matter where you are, or what’s stressing you out, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bend over the chair.” I did as I was told, and Tom kicked my legs apart, exposing me more. He walked over and grabbed something but I couldn’t see what it was. “I’m going to give you 10 for each infraction, so I’m going to whip you 20 times, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” He placed his hand on the small of my back and I moaned a tiny, melodic moan that seemed to slip out from between my lips. Then he began to whip me. It was his belt, and it was brutal. Over and over, the lashes alternating against the backs of my thighs, my ass, even occasionally on my calves. The sting, the force, the sounds that refused to stifle. He was enjoying it. His own little exhalations betrayed the cool exterior he tried to keep when he punished me. By the seventh strike I was crying out audibly.

“Did you want me to start over?”

“No, sir! I”m sorry,” I sobbed. 

“ _Then shut your fucking mouth._ ”  _Oh god._  I whimpered, tears pooling in my eyes. I hated it when he yelled at me. It was terrifying.

“Yes, sir. ” When he got to around 15, I was biting my arm, trying to keep quiet. Suddenly he stopped.

“For the last five, you are going to thank me. In a clear voice. And I want it to be believable, understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The next blow hit across my ass and I choked, coughing out a garbled “Thank you, sir.” Then again, each time blurting out a “Thank you, sir” as genuinely and clearly as I could. When he finally got to 20, I said it one more time, “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.” I shuddered, his voice had a dark edge to it, undermining the sweet tone. “Now, do you want my cock darling?”

“Yes, sir.” He pushed two fingers directly into my cunt and I gasped. 

“Oh you are ready, perfect. Is your cunt dripping for me darling? Tell me.”

“Yes, sir, my cunt is dripping for you.” He removed his fingers, then slid his cock in between my folds, but not entering. He just waited. Rubbing up and down, covering the tip in my juices, pausing momentarily to push against my clit as I writhed beneath him.

“Whose cunt is it?” 

“Yours, sir.” Tom pushed the tip into my entrance just barely, then asked again.

“Whose cunt is it, Elizabeth? Whom do you belong to?” 

“You, sir, I belong to you. I’m all yours.” I was stuttering now, so desperate for him to open me up, rip me apart, fill me utterly. 

“Yes, darling, you are mine.” With that he plunged his cock inside, grabbing my ass, his nails digging into my soft flesh. “Mine.” Grunting, he bore down, pitching his hips at an angle, causing my insides to vibrate. Each time he thrust into me with such force, my toes could barely keep on the ground, until finally my feet were suspended completely.

“Arms.” I reached behind me and he grabbed my wrists, pulling back as he fucked me harder, his pace quickening. “Fuck yes, oh god, Elizabeth.” He paused for a moment, then slowed, but propelling deeper into me, until I could hear him start to pant. “Get on your knees, I’m going to come on your face.”

I slid off the chair onto my knees, parting my lips as Tom stroked his cock furiously, finally gushing into my open mouth. “Now clean me off, darling. Every drop.” As I sucked the fluid from his skin, he tenderly smoothed the hair from my face. “Perfect, darling. Such a good girl. Do you deserve a reward?”

“Please, sir.” I begged, looking up at him flirtatiously. 

“You look lovely darling, with my come on your face and tears in your eyes. I live to see you like this. Completely, totally mine.” He brushed his thumb along my jawline, then grabbed my chin, forcing my head back. “Are you going to be a good girl today?”

“Yes, sir, please?”

“Alright, sit on the edge of the bed and show me what is mine.” I crawled onto the bed and sat down, spreading my legs and biting my lip. “Good girl, darling. Now touch yourself for me.”

Taking one finger, I dipped it just into my folds, then curved up to my clitoris. Little circles, slowly at first, my eyes never diverting from Tom’s. “That’s it, sweetheart.” He knelt in front of me and pushed his fingers into my mouth. I sucked them, the taste of my own body still fragrant on his skin. It was intense, this communion, this combined sharing of each other’s bodies. I belonged to him, and he to me. 

I moved my hand faster, my little bud so swollen now, so ready. “Now lie back. Knees up.” I obeyed, and Tom ran his lips along my legs, the hairs on his unshaven chin scratching my smooth skin. His lips closed around my flesh, sucking tenderly. Then he bit down, hard, his teeth sinking into me. 

“Oh god, sir!” Tom pushed my legs farther apart, holding them down firmly as I continued to stroke myself. He bit again, harder this time, taking a tiny amount of skin between his teeth and tugging slightly. “Please, sir…”

“Come for me, Elizabeth.” He implored me, but he didn’t stop, biting harder and harder as he inched closer to my sex. My climax kept nearing, but every time his teeth clamped down I was jolted back and it retreated. 

“Oh god, I c-can’t…” He exhaled against my slick heat and I shivered, my finger moving faster, and finally I was there, my mind in a vacuum and my body in a frenzy. “Oh god, oh god, please…” I gasped, my head pressed into the mattress, my back rising off the bed. Tom bit one last time, just as my orgasm gripped me totally, sinking his teeth mercilessly into the flesh at the top of my thigh until he heard me cry out, “Sir!” Then he let go, licking along the little marks, kissing them gently, rubbing them with his fingertips. I laid there, my chest heaving, my body still shaking, as he continued to shower my wounds with affection, lovingly examining each mark. 

“Elizabeth, I love you so much. I wish I could mark you permanently…” Running his fingers along my thighs once more, he sighed, then crawled up next to me, his hand lingering between my legs. 

“You don’t have to,” I offered softly, touching the padlock around my neck. “This is your mark. I’m yours.”

A quiet calm settled between us as he moved closer to me, his arms enveloping me. We didn’t speak. Instead, we simply held each other, watching each other’s movements, listening to our hearts beating in concert. I wished we could stay there forever…

****

Thanksgiving dinner was scheduled for 3, so we went over to my mom and Lena’s at 1. My mom was an only child, and my grand-parents had passed away when I was young, so it was only going to be us four. Lena’s parents and siblings lived in New York, so she usually only went up for Christmas. 

“Are you really ready for this, Tom?” Sitting in the car, I straightened his collar and took a deep breath.

“Are you?” I laid my head against his shoulder, sighing. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry. It’ll be okay, I promise. Alright?”

I looked up at his beautiful placid eyes and a sense of calm overtook me. “Yes, sir. I love you.” He smiled, then kissed me softly, his tongue barely parting my lips, his mouth like velvet. “Oh, god, let’s just go back to the hotel…”

“Come on darling, I can’t wait to meet your moms.” He picked up the bottle of wine we bought and got out, opening the car door for me and taking my hand. I didn’t even care that my mother would probably see this as an antiquated sexist gesture to reinforce female incompetence. I loved it.

My mom saw us pull up and came out to meet us. “Ellie!” She ran up and hugged me. “You’re wearing a skirt? Aren’t you cold?”

“Mom, no I’m fine. I have sock things on.” I bit my lip and held Tom’s hand tighter. “This is Tom. Tom, this is my mom, Kathleen.”

Tom let go of my hand to shake my mom’s, but then I got nervous and grabbed it again. “It’s very nice to meet you, Tom. Let’s go inside, it’s cold.” She was reserved, but I had expected that. I don’t think my mom ever got over me coming out as being straight.

“Here, we got some wine, Mom.” I grabbed the wine and handed it to her as we all made our way inside.

“Mind the cats, Tom, they’re inside-only!” My mom disappeared as soon as we got in the house.

“Okay, got it.” He looked at me, giving a little half-shrug, and I chuckled a little.

“We have 3, and they’re huge!” Just then Lena came around the corner.

“Lena!” I ran up to her and hugged her. 

“Oh my god, Ellie, he’s so tall!”

“No, you’re just short. Lena, this is Tom.” Tom shuffled over next to me, holding out his hand. Lena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“I forgot to tell you, Tom, she’s a hugger,” I joked. Lena chuckled and released him. 

“I’m sorry guys. But it’s so nice to meet you, Tom. Ellie tells us a lot about you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, too. You have a lovely house, and the neighborhood is so beautiful.” Tom helped me with my coat, then I hung them up for us.

“Have you ever been to Wisconsin before, Tom?” 

“Uh, no, never. Madison seems very nice so far, though.” We made our way into the living room, which was connected to the dining room. My mom still hadn’t come back out.

“Um, I’ll be right back, okay? Maybe you can watch something on TV?” I grabbed his hand, squeezing slightly and kissing him briefly. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt him!” Lena yelled as she turned the TV on. I went to go find my mom.

I found her in the kitchen, drinking the wine already. “Mom? Is dinner ready or do you need help?”

“No, everything’s done.” She sighed, looking down.

“Are you upset?”  _Oh god. I knew she was going to do this._

“No, honey, but he just seems so, old-fashioned. Please tell me he doesn’t have some antiquated notions of…”

“Mom, christ…” I interrupted her. I knew this was going to suck.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She hugged me and kissed my forehead. “I just… worry.” 

“Mom, really. I’m a grown up. Okay? I love you. Can we eat?”

“Fine, help me finish putting everything on the table. Lena gets along with anyone, so he’ll be fine.” 

“No politics at the table!” She turned, glaring at me. “Promise me, mom!”

“What are we supposed to talk about then?” 

“I don’t care. Find something. I mean it!” I stared at her, imploring her to please let it go. Finally she acquiesced.

“Okay, I’ll try.”

****

Dinner was not too bad, actually. Other than explaining why my middle name was Simone (for the French philosopher and feminist Simone de Beauvoir) and guaranteeing Tom’s position on same-sex marriage, we stayed away from anything too political. Mostly we talked about sports (luckily Lena was a huge English football fan) and Tom’s movies, which, of course, made Tom very animated and comfortable. I could have done without the 15 minutes spent talking about how beautiful Rachel Weisz was, but at least they all agreed on something. Around 5, Tom was really tired, so he headed back to the hotel. I stayed, to help clean up, and told Tom I’d call him in a little bit.

Around 7, I went into my old bedroom to call Tom and let him know I’d be back at the hotel in around an hour if everything went well. “That’s fine, darling. I’m so sorry I am just really exhausted. Please send my apologies.”

“It’s okay, they understand. But my mom is freaking out about why I don’t want to have a glass of wine so I wondered…”

“Darling, you don’t need to be drinking anything tonight. I don’t want you tipsy when you get back to the hotel.” He could be really condescending sometimes. 

“But, Tom, it’s my mom and it’s Thanksgiving…” I was whining. I knew I was. I probably broke five rules in one sentence. 

“Elizabeth.”

“Yes…sir,” I huffed, annoyed at the ridiculous no-drinking rule.

“I’m not going to say it again. The rules are to be obeyed regardless, do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir,” I acceded softly, stretching out on my old bed and staring at the ceiling.

“Now that’s ‘talking back’, ‘whining’, ‘pouting’, ‘not counting to 5’, and ‘complaining’.”

“Fine… _sir_.”

“Cut the attitude or I’ll add something else. I could, darling, you were very disrespectful just then. Now repeat them back.”

“‘Talking back’, ‘whining’, ‘pouting’, ‘not counting to 5’, and ‘complaining’.” I was glad he couldn’t see me rolling my eyes over the phone.

“So that’s 5 separate infractions, yes?”

“Yes, sir, five infractions.”

“Good girl. If you’re good maybe you can have a glass of wine with dinner tomorrow. Okay?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

“I love you, darling, be back no later than 9.”

“Yes, sir, I love you too.” I hung up my phone and rolled onto my stomach, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. I didn’t understand what it was that made everything work. Why I liked this, even when I complained and fought. Why I was raised on feminist theory and still wanted him to control me utterly. I didn’t understand. And I didn’t care. I sat up to put the list into my phone and there she was. My mom. I hadn’t closed my door all the way and she was standing there, a shocked look on her face.

“Ellie…”

“Oh my god, Mom!”  _Fuck._

“Ellie what is going on? Why are you calling him ‘sir’ and what the fuck are ‘infractions’? Oh god are you in a cult?” She was in my room by now, and as I rolled over to get off the bed, my skirt moved up and she saw them just at the top of my thigh high socks. The marks from where Tom had whipped me with the belt. “ _Did he do this?_ ”

“Mom, it’s not what you think!” I grabbed her hand, trying to force her to listen to me. “Please, Mom, just calm down.”

“You should call the cops, Ellie, this is ridiculous! I knew he was too nice.” She tried to get past me to go out the door and I was pulling her, trying to get her to stop screaming.

“Mom!!!” I yelled it at the top of my lungs. “Mom, just sit down, okay. We need to talk." 


End file.
